Carried Away
by shadowjessica
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Videl, and a woman named Tsuki are all at a nice 5 star resturant when Goku and Gohan decide to make total idiots of themselves in front of their girlfriends. What the hell did they do exactly? Gohan/Videl, Goku/OFC


"When are they gonna let us in?" My date, Videl, stated in the most impatient of voices. OK, you're probably wondering why Videl said that. See, we're standing in line at a 5 star resturant with my father and his date Tsuki, a saiyan woman from the future.

"They're probably having one of their busy nights. We're pry gonna be a while." I replied. "Well, I hope the food's good in there. I haven't eaten all day!" my father said. Apparently, he must've let his stomach do the talking. "Only you would say that, Goku. Only you." Tsuki stated as simply as possible.

As soon as 5 minutes passed, the little open table alert thing lit up as a table became vacant. The four of us eahcgot our menus and silverware when we sat down. After a few minutes of deliberation, we all agreed upon the buffet. So we ordered the buffet meal and all was great for a while, until...

"Hey, you two! Save the rest of us some food, will ya!" Videl screamed out to us. "Yeah, c'mon. At least save us a portion!" Tsuki agreed. But everything the girls said was of no use to father and I. Finally, after 20 minutes, we were done with our meal. All that was left was a few crumbs and a broken buffet cart.

"URP! Man, I haven't eaten like that in ages!" my father happily stated. "You said it." I agreed. It only took us half a second, though, to notice that Tsuki and Videl were missing. "Hey, where'd the girls go?" my father questioned.

"I don't know. They probably went to the bathroom."

But they weren't there. No, they had left , and I think they're pretty pissed off.

"It's been 15 minutes, Gohan. You think they up and left us here?" my father said, looking up from his watch.

"Yeah, dad. I think they did." I answered. So I took out my blackberry and began to text Videl.

'Hey where r u guys?

xox,

Gohan'

A minute passes, and I get a message.

'Away from you guys. That's wer.

Videl

Just from that, I could tell they were mad at us.

'why?

Gohan'

Another minute, another message.

'You guys were acting like greedy pigs. We couldn't take it anymore, so we left.

Videl'

"So what's up? Why'd they leave us, son?" my father questioned.

"They said it was because we were acting like greedy pigs." I replied

"Ouch. I think we should make it up to them. They sound pretty pissed." Dad said

So I thoughta moment, and then I had a solution. "The beach."

"'The beach'? What's that got to do with anything?" My father again questioned.

"I mean we meet and spend the day with Tsuki and Videl at the beach." I explained. Before my father could say anything, I texted Videl again.

'I know u guys are mad us, so we thought we'd make it up to you. Meet us the beach

2morrow 12 noon.

xoxo,

Gohan.'

Another 5 minutes, another message.

'Y?

Videl'

'You'll see...

xoxo,

Gohan'

5 more minutes, 1 more message.

'OK. C U then, guys.

xoxo,

Videl AND Tsuki.'

"Dad, it's a go." I happily reply. "Yes!" my father exclaimed. I replied to the girls.

'U guys 2.

xoxo,

Goku AND Gohan.'

So the rest of the night was pretty much ho-hum. Nothing much went on. The next day was our beach day with the girls.I just hope they're not still mad about last night.

"So, what'd you drag us out here for, guys?" Tsuki, calmly, asked while holding my father's hand. "What's the deal, guys? Videl asked.

I cracked open our secret plan for the day.

"We want to apologize for how we acted last night. We weren't good dates and we should've saved you some food, but..."I didn't know exactly how to word it.

"But we got carried away. We didn't mean to, though. The food was jsut so good." My father completed my sentence.

So, after their private deliberations, the girls accepted our apology, only with making us promise to not get carried away like that again. The day, after the apology, otherwise was great and every other day after was, too.


End file.
